1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered ceramic capacitor, and more particularly, to a multilayered ceramic capacitor capable of being implemented as a micro supercapacitor by minimizing a required mounting area and increasing mounting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multilayered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a structure in which internal electrodes are inserted between a plurality of dielectric layers. The multilayered ceramic capacitor has been widely used for various components within electronic devices, due to the advantages thereof, such as miniaturization, high capacity, easy mountability, and the like. In particular, the multilayered ceramic capacitor has been actively used as a decoupling capacitor, or the like, connected between a semiconductor chip and a power source in a power circuit such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) device, or the like.
A plurality of decoupling capacitors maybe used between the semiconductor chip and the power supply. However, due to demand for component miniaturization, lightness and the like, an array in which at least two capacitors having the same or a different power capacity are implemented as a single chip has been required. In addition, an array in which a plurality of general chips are implemented as a single chip has been required. In the multilayered ceramic capacitor formed of this array, in order to allow for high capacity while reducing the mounting area of the chip, various methods have been attempted to efficiently use the internal area of the array.